Secrets
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: Sakura was just a normal girl, or so she thought. She has just found out she is adopted. Who are her real parents?, Who is Itachi? whats going to happen? R
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, But I wish i did

Prologue:

Once upon a time in a far away land lived a beautiful baby princess named Sakura. She lived with her parents until one day there was an attack on the castle her parents knew that they would die. So they sent their baby to a land of ninjas.

12 Years later: "Sakura wake up!" yelled my mother (yawn) "i'm Coming" I yelled back in a sleepy voice, I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I left the house and headed for the academy.

"Today is the day you will all graduate but first you will all be put into three man cell's." I yawned and rest my head on the table waiting for the teacher to call out my name "cell 7 will consist of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke." My heart dropped when I heard Sasuke's name, he and I had been rivals since when we were in kindergarden and we came a tie in the race, at least I had Sam he was one of my best friends.

"Why does that bitch get to be with my Sasuke!" Karin yelled. I hated Karin ever since we were in Primary school, I was playing in the sand pit then Karin came over and tipped sand all over my head and called me an ugly freak.

"Karin, you will not speak to one of my students like that, Karin you will be in a team with

Ami and Hiroki, you will be cell 12" awww, why do i have to be with them they are so annoying and Hiroki is ugly, I cant be in a cell with a ugly person." Karin whined

The teacher ignored her and told us to wait in the classroom after lunch for our new sensei's, After lunch me and the rest of my squad were the last to meet our sensei, Naruto put a bucket of water on top of the door, and sasuke was laying on a desk.

When the teacher finally walked through the door the bucket of water fell and tipped on him me and Naruto were on the ground laughing while the sensei was looking at us like we were retards. Me and Naruto got up and followed our sensei out the door. We went to the roof and Kakashi told us to tell a bit about us.

Kakashi didn't have much to say he just told us his name and that he had a lot of hobbies, Sasuke just said how he wanted to kill someone and restore his clan and Naruto only talked about Ramen.

Kakashi told us to go home and meet at the training fields tomorrow at 6am and not to eat breakfast. I said goodbye to Naruto and went home.

Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please Review. :)


	2. Training

"Mum, I'm home" I called throughout the eerily quiet house. I tried calling out again to witch I still got no response I tried searching the room's, when I got to my room all of my thing's were out of place my green walls looked like they had been clawed at and all my clothes were spilt all over the floor. On my bed I saw a note I walked over to it and read it.

_Princess, we have finally found you _

_we have taken your adoptive mother captive_

_If you want to see her again you will cooperate._

_I want you to leave konoha in a month's time at exactly_

_midnight with the blue crystal. One of _

_my men will be waiting for you over the hill_

_make sure you are there and do not tell _

_anyone of this._

–_Itachi_

I put the note down and reached for the necklace around my neck grabbing ahold of it making sure it was still safe I tidied up my room and fell asleep with tears in my eyes

The next morning I moved around like a zombie and got dressed then I walked out the door and headed to the meeting place. When I got there Naruto and Sasuke were already there and waiting. While we waited for Kakashi sensei to show up I pondered over that mysterious letter, who was Itachi, why did he call me princess, why would I be adopted and if I was why didn't mum tell me.

"Sorry i'm late I ran into" He didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto screamed out liar. Kakashi got straight to the point and told us exactly what we had to do "you three will have to retrieve these bells from me, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy!"

"But Kakashi sensei there are only 2 bells" Naruto complained. I looked and also noticed the 2 bells _Kakashi must have an ulterior motive _I thought "Now Begin!" I ran away from the group and hid under a tree. I spotted Kakashi standing a couple of feet a way I also spotted Naruto and sasuke.

I went to where Naruto was hiding and told him my plan unfortunately it involved sasuke as well so I leapt towards Sasuke and told him the plan as well "first I need Sasuke and Naruto to come at kakashi from the sides and I will come from behind" I explained to them as we headed out and put our plan to action. I counted to three with my fingers signaling them they both started towards him and Kakashi looked up in surprise. I headed towards him as well as he leapt backwards. But before I could make it I doubled over in pain and before I knew it everything went dark.

I awoke but everything was black "hello" I called out through the darkness "anyone there" something moved to the left so I turned in that direction. Before I could turn my head something materialized, it looked like a version of me except it was weird I could see right through her. 'hello?, who are you?" I called out to her "I am you and you are me, I am your inner, everyone in your family has one to help advise them with important decisions and inners also store any extra strength and power you may have so that you don't use it all up and or in your case I have stored it for a later date." "wait what do you mean by my family? who are they?" she didn't answer me, she walked away and I woke up.


End file.
